


Morse Code

by upsetslingshot



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Morse Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: "Mike drummed his fingers again as an idea popped into his head.“Hey, Robin.” He called out. “Can you do this sequence?” Mike tapped out a rhythm and waited."Mike realises there might be another way to talk to a ghost.





	Morse Code

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of like several ideas which are becoming coherent.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Right,” Alison announced loudly. “I’m going to get a shower- no, Kitty, I don’t need someone to sing with me.”

 

“I’ll see about patching up that door again.” Mike said over his toast.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Alison said. “Okay, Kitty, you can help me pick out a soap.” And at that Alison got up and made to leave the room.

 

“Woah, woah, Alison.” Mike called. “Is there any others in the room now?”

 

“Only Robin.” Alison said. “Robin, are you staying here or-? He just shrugged.”

 

“Oh, okay, okay.” Mike muttered as Alison left.

 

Mike took a bite of his toast as a wave of awkwardness fell over him. What were you really supposed to talk about with a ghost, and a Stone Age ghost at them.

 

So Mike decided to keep it simple.

 

“So, Robin,” he started,feeling rather stupid talking to an empty room, the ghost might not even be here anymore. “You’re the one who can turn the lights on and off, right?”

 

There was a long pause, long enough for Mike to think Robin had left, before the lights above him flickered.

 

“Was that you or just the electrics?”

 

The lights flickered again.

 

“I’m guessing that’s you.” Mike ate the last of his toast and stared at the lights.”Do you have any control over how the lights flicker, like can you do 1 flicker for ‘no’, 2 flickers for ‘yes’?

 

There was another long pause before the lights flickered once. There was another pause before they flickered a second time.

 

“Okay, so you can do that, it just takes a while.” Mike drummed his fingers on the table before asking. “Is there anyone else here, or is it just us?”

 

The lights flickered once. They didn’t flicker again.

 

“Right right right…” Mike glanced around the room but it was still empty. “Is it hard for you to do that?”

 

The lights flickered twice.

 

“Oh, we can stop if you want.”

 

There was a pause and the lights flickered once.

 

“Okay okay, though there isn’t too much we can do with ‘yes and no’.” Mike said. He drummed his fingers on the table as he tried to think of more things to ask in the ‘yes and no’ game.

 

Then he stopped.

 

Mike drummed his fingers again as an idea popped into his head.

 

“Hey, Robin.” He called out. “Can you do this sequence?” Mike tapped out a rhythm and waited.

 

It took a couple of minutes but Robin managed to do it.

 

“Oh, that’s neat.” Mike muttered. “You just flashed ‘SOS’. Do you know the alphabet at all?”

 

The lights flickered twice. Then they flickered once.

 

“I’m guessing that’s a ‘sort of’.” Mike said shaking his hand back and forth.

 

The lights flickered twice.

 

“Right, okay, we’re going to try something.” Mike got up. “Wait there, wait, wait.” Mike left the kitchen and into the living room. He found his laptop on and Google open.

 

“Er,” he said to an empty room. “Julian, if you were using this, sorry.” Mike picked up the laptop and returned to the kitchen.

 

“Robin, you still there?” Mike asked.

 

The lights flickered.

 

“Okay, cool. Cause I’ve just got a good idea.” Mike tapped away on his laptop and brought up a list of Morse code. “Do you think you would be able to figure these out? The dots are like…” Mike tapped the table rapidly. “And the dashes are like…” Mike tapped, paused then tapped again.

 

There was a pause, long enough that Mike thought Robin had gone again, but slowly the lights began to flicker again. There was a dot, a dash and another dot. Mike glanced down at the list. R. Another pause then… O. Then a B… Then nothing.

 

There was nothing for a minute or so. Mike tentatively pointed at the screen. “I.”

 

The lights suddenly flickered to spell out I, before finally finishing with N.

 

“Alright, Robin, I knew you could do it.” Mike grinned, clapping his hands together. He laughed slightly and the lights flickered. Mike watched them and looked back at the list. F. U. N.

 

Mike laughed again. “Hey can you do my name?”

 

* * *

 

Alison walked back into the kitchen to see Julian watching Mike and Robin.

 

“What are they doing?” Alison whispered to Julian. Both of them seemed to be so engrossed with whatever it was they were doing that they didn’t even notice her come in.

 

“I think,” Julian whispered back. “They’ve figured out how to talk to each other.”

 

“What, how?” Alison exclaimed, and despite not whispering neither Mike or Robin noticed her.

 

“Morse code I believe, the Captain’s going to have a field day.” Julian said, dropping his whisper too. “It is a very, very slow conversation.”

 

“I imagine it would be.” Alison said.

 

“Neither of them know Morse code.” Julian said. “And Robin barely knows the alphabet. I think Thomas tried to teach him it before, but he never seems to know what’s what.”

 

They paused and went back to watching them. They both kept looking in between the laptop and the light.

 

”T...” Robin muttered. “H... E...”

 

”I think Robin might have lied about not knowing the alphabet.” Alison said.

 

”Yeah, I’m starting to think that too.” Julian huffed in slight amusement.

 

“Should we leave them to it for a bit?” Alison asked.

 

“Well, you can do that, but anyone could get through that door.”

 

Ah, right.” Alison muttered. “Mike. Robin.” She said louder.

 

Both Mike and Robin jumped as they span around to face her.

 

“Sorry to break up the party, but are you going to patch that door back up at all? It’s just, you know, the door doesn’t close.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I’d better go do that now.” Mike said. He then glanced around the room, turning one way than the other.

 

“To the left.” Alison said.

 

Mike spun around and ground to a halt as Alison shouted at him too stop.

 

“There you go, he’s right in front of you.” Alison said.

 

Mike gave her a thumbs up.

 

“Alright, this has been really great to actually talk to you, we really need to sort something out so we can actually learn Morse code together.”

 

“Yeah, we do that.” Robin said, practically vibrating with excitement.

 

“He just said ‘yes’.” Alison told Mike.

 

“Great, cool, yeah. Door…” And with that Mike disappeared from the kitchen.

 

“Now, can I have the laptop back?” Julian asked as Robin made his way through the table to them.

 

“You know what, Julian, no.” Alison closed the laptop and picked it up. “The last time you used it you didn’t delete your search history.”

 

“See I was going to, it just became to complicated and fiddly so I figured it would be far easier if I-”

 

“Until you start deleting, I’m not letting you back on here.”

 

“Now come on, that is completely unreasonable and-” Fortunately Alison was saved from having to listen to Julian any longer by Robin tugging at his arm.

 

“Chess instead?”

 

Julian sighed. “Fine, let’s go play chess.”

 

Alison smiled as Julian allowed himself to be dragged away by Robin.

 

She set the laptop down and decided to set off looking for the Captain. Perhaps he’d have some pointers for learning Morse code.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Mike and Robin so much I swear


End file.
